A night turned good
by DarkBlue17
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is done with the male population. Or so she thinks. Can one blue eyed person from the past change that? Mature readers only. Kinda MA.


**A/N: This is my first M rated fic so it may suck. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Katniss's POV**

Why? Why can't there be hot guys that I like? Why are there so many fucking assholes? WHY? I know why, because life sucks. I'm thinking this while drinking some beer to drown my sorrows. Today was supposed to be awesome, but stupid life had to ruin everything. It seems as though every time something good is going on in my life, all that is mighty decides that I don't deserve it and to ruin it. Every fucking time. I swear I think I might go lesbian, it would be so much easier. I feel someone sit next to me at the bar.

Must be another fucking asshole, I mean the bar Abernathy's is empty except me, the staff, an older man, and apparently this jerk. I turn ready to tell him to fuck off when I'm met with amazing, beautiful and familiar blue eyes. Words would not do his eyes justice. I instantly remember him, _Mr. Mellark. _My old high school teacher. The one I had a crush on. The one I had very vivid dreams about.

"Mr. Mellark?"

"Please Katniss, call me Peeta." He smiles.

"Ok, Peeta, what are you doing here?" I ask curiously.

"I could ask you the same, especially considering how you're dressed." He replies eyeing me.

I flush remembering I'm wearing an extremely short, and tight black dress that Jo shoved me in. She had made reservations for me and Gale at this fancy restaurant for our one-year anniversary.

"Uh, I, um it's a long story for another time." I finally stutter out.

"Ok sure. Well anyways I came here for a few drinks"

"Care to join me?"

"Sure"

Various drinks later, we are both drunk.

"Let's play a game" He slurs.

"OK" I giggle.

"Ok, you tell me a secret no one knows and I'll tell you one. You can start."

"Ok well in high school I had a huge crush on you."

"I had a crush on you too."

"I fantasized about sucking your dick."

"I daydreamed about fucking you on my desk." He replies.

"I dreamt about riding your big dick."

"Wanna get out of here?"

"So bad"

"Let's go!"

We ran out and hailed a cab. Luckily his apartment was only about 5 minutes away. He practically threw the money at the cab driver and we ran up the stairs to his home. Once the door was closed, I was pressed up against it and being kissed. I kissed Peeta back with equal passion and let my hands explore. We managed to get into his bedroom. Once there, I tore open his shirt and sent buttons flying. He growled and unzipped my dress pleasantly surprised to see me in just a thong and heels.

"Now, Now, Mr. Mellark, don't you think you are far overdressed?"

I walked over to him, my big perky breast bouncing slightly. I grasped him through his jeans and he hissed in pleasure. I slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. I pulled them down along with his boxer briefs to let his cock spring free. I gulped at how big he was, he had to be at least 10 inches long and thick! I knelt down and was facing his dick, I started to caress him softly.

"Oh Peeta your so big. I need you cock in my mouth. I want you to fuck my face. I want to swallow your cum." I practically moaned.

"Suck my cock Katniss." He grabbed my head and put his cock to my lips. I opened my lips and licked his tip, he tasted so good. I opened my mouth and took him deeper until almost his whole cock was in my mouth. I massaged his balls and bobbed my head up and down sucking harder. When he came, I swallowed everything until the last drop.

"Oh Peeta, you tasted so good, I love your cock."

"Good. Now lay down."

I laid down and Peeta hovered above me. He kissed me and then trailed a path down my neck until he reached my boobs.

"God Katniss, your boobs are so big and perky. Oh and god how your tits are gorgeous." He then leaned down and sucked on my nipple like a hungry baby. I was moaning non-stop and put my hands on his head to run my fingers through his curls. Encouraged, he nibbled on my tit and kneaded my other one. He then switched places and did the same thing to my other nipple.

He trailed kisses down my body until he reached my soaking center.

He kissed both my inner thighs and then blew his cool breath on my hot center.

"Please Mr. Mellark!"

He growled obviously liking this game. "Please what Miss Everdeen? What do you want?"

"Oh Mr. Mellark, please fuck my pussy with your mouth! My pussy is aching for you!"

"As you please" He then spread my legs wide and put his face in my pussy. He licked my whole slit and started to suck on my clit. I held his face to my pussy, bucking my hips. "Oh yeah Mr. Mellark!" he then put his tongue in me and started to fuck me with it. "Don't stop" I managed to get out in between moans. He kept eating my pussy until I came, he lapped up my cum.

"You taste so good Katniss, your pussy is so good."

"I want you big cock inside me Mr. Mellark." I said innocently

"Which way?" He asked ready for more.

"Either way, sir" I say like a schoolgirl.

"Hmm, ride my cock Katniss."

"Yes, sir."

He laid down and I got on top of him. I put his cock and my wet entrance and we both groaned in pleasure when I sank down on him. I started moving up and down on him, my breasts bouncing.

"You're so tight and wet Katniss!" Peeta said.

"Your so big, sir"

Peeta grabbed both of my breasts and started to pinch my nipples and squeeze my boobs. He then took one into his mouth and I started to move faster. We both came within minutes and when we took his cock out it was glistening with both our cum. I got the urge to taste it so I licked his cock up and down until it was clean and hard.

We were both ready for another round so he told me to get on my hands and knees. I did and he spanked me when I started wiggling my butt at him. It didn't hurt , in fact I moaned in pleasure. He spanked me over and over on my pussy and butt. "Oh Mr. Mellark I've been a bad girl, punish me" I purred.

He spread my butt cheeks and entered me in one thrust. "Oh Yes!" I shouted. We soon found a rhythm and came with shouts and moans. It was a great night after all. Peeta fell asleep before me, with his head on my boobs. I drifted off moments after to blissful sleep.

**A/N: So what did you think? Review! **


End file.
